Existing wire emitter electrodes (referred to as “Prior Art Wire Emitter(s)”) ionize the air and generate corona discharge at levels proportionate to the current running through the electrode. Such electrodes are operatively coupled to a voltage supply which enables such current flow. The amount of ionized particles and corona discharge generated is a function of the emitter current. The higher the emitter current, the more air is ionized and the greater the corona discharge.
Ozone production can be a byproduct of corona discharge if certain conditions are present. This ionization process can cause oxygen molecules (O2) to split in the air. The split molecules seek stability and attach themselves to other oxygen molecules (O2), forming ozone (O3). Inhaling excess amounts of ozone can be undesirable and even harmful depending upon the conditions present in a given environment. Ozone generation for a given Prior Art Wire Emitter length at normal room humidity, temperature and pressure can be a function of the material of the wire, the emitter current and the diameter of the wire. For a given emitter current and material, the smaller the diameter of the wire, the less ozone is produced. One disadvantage to small diameter wires is that they tend to wear down at a relatively high rate.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome or otherwise reduce the disadvantages described above.